


The World Could Wait

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [35]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bard snuggled up against his husband. Thranduil just watched him sleep.





	The World Could Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A feel good fluff piece for the last story in this series! Enjoy!

Bard collapsed back on the mattress, gasping for breath. His pulse galloped and his ragged breathing sounded thunderous in his ears. Thranduil groaned at his right side, causing Bard to turn his head and gaze at the elf.

His white blonde hair had spread around his head like a halo and his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from exertion. He was gazing at the ceiling taking short unsteady breaths, his mouth parted and his eyes wide. Bard reached over and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing them gently.

"I have never, in my life, experienced a joining so, so beautiful, so electric, so powerful," Thranduil said haltingly before he turned to stare at Bard with awe. The man smiled broadly and shifted on the bed so he could rest his chin on his husband's shoulder. He could feel the magic pulsing around them and that feeling made him grin anew.

"Not even our wedding?" Bard teased. Thranduil snorted and wrapped his free arm around Bard's waist, dragging a thin sheet over them to chase off the lingering chill in the air. They settled comfortably together and sank into the soft mattress.

"I remember someone falling asleep before he even made it to the bedroom-" Thranduil teased back.

"It's not my fault that wine is so potent. Someone," he emphasized, "kept refilling my cup! I'm surprised I didn't fall face first into my pudding. I'll never forget that."

"And that time Sigrid walked in on us in my office and you dropped me," Thranduil continued. "That's definitely a time I'll never forget."

"You are deceptively heavy considering you can walk on top of snow," Bard muttered.

"Or that time you nearly knocked yourself out when you fell on your boots because you didn't put them away like I told you to-"

"Why would you ever bring that up again?" Bard groaned.

"Or the time under the open sky by the little waterfall," Thranduil said over Bard's complaints. "When your eyes reflected the stars and the earth and trees sang with us as we became one," he whispered into his husband's ear.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you," Bard whispered into his husband's shoulder. Thranduil nuzzled against his cheek and whispered back, "Meleth nin,  you make me live again. Never doubt my love."

Bard turned his head and pulled Thranduil into a gentle kiss. They both sighed and parted, resting their heads on soft pillows.

"Sleep," Thranduil said softly. "I will watch over you until morning." 

Bard snuggled against Thranduil, wrapping his arm around him, their other hands still joined between them, and he slowly drifted off to sleep. The man would toss and turn and kick throughout the night, and eventually, Tilda would creep in and insert herself in between them when she woke from a bad dream, if the storm raging outside woke her. And through that all, Thranduil would hold his love and listen to his strongly beating heart, praising the Valar for every moment he spent with this beautiful man on this earth. No matter how painfully brief a time that might be.

"Stop thinking so hard, love," Bard murmured. "Close your eyes, I won't disappear."

So Thranduil did, and he rested.

And in the morning, when the little rays of sunlight first began streaming into their bedroom and Bard slowly stirred from sleep, Thranduil met his husband's sleep laden eyes and smiled so beautifully that it took the man's breath away.

"Good morning, love," Thranduil greeted.

"I love you," Bard replied and kissed his elf silly before they were forced to leave the comfort of their own chambers and put on their kingly mantles for the world. 

In this private moment, as their hearts beat in time, they could just love each other quietly and reverently. 

They could feel whole.

The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on the stories in this series. I did this challenge to see if I could, and I did! Thank you for supporting me through the past month and a half. 
> 
> I will be continuing Where Many Paths And Errands Meet, I just won't be as consistent with updates until the summer when I have a bit more free time.
> 
> So, thank you for reading, and Happy Easter!


End file.
